What More Could An Uchiha Want?
by AkatsukIxGirL
Summary: Temari started off loving Sasuke but when Itachi seems to have an interest in her She finds herself not knowing what to do. Warning contains not hardcore but a definite lemon.. Love triangle between Sasuke Temari and Itachi.. SasuTemaIta. R&R Plz!
1. More Than Friends

**What More Could An Uchiha Want?**

**Chapter 1: More Than Friends**

Jumping branch to branch she was on her way to Konoha. She had been travelling for two days now. Gaara had insisted on taking a team with her but Temari refused and assured her youngest brother that she could take care of herself. Travelling through the forest Temari heard a noise and immediately stopped on the next branch.

"Who's there?" Temari called out.

No answer.

After about a minute of searching the area with her eyes she started on her journey once again. Then she heard it again. So she stopped and called out.

"Is anyone there?" Temari asked getting annoyed now.

Temari had heard the noise come from behind her. When she turned around she was somewhat startled to see four men standing there staring at her.

"It's not very safe for a female to be travelling by herself in the forest." Said one of the four in a tone of voice that got her even more annoyed.

"Yeah. To many dangers." Said another with a devilish smile on his face.

"Can you just leave. I really don't have time for this" Temari said with annoyance in her voice.

"Someone's being a bit rude." Said the first one. He then appeared in front of her and started walking around her while analyzing her features. Temari could only watch him and try not to lash out at this fool!

"Like I said I have somewhere to be. So if you know what's good for you you'll back-off"

The four of them started to laugh and the guy who was now in front of her grabbed Temari by the waist and was pulling her closer to him, succeeding he was holding her still, she quickly reversed their postion so she was the one holding him in place but she had a kunai to his throat.

He was a bit shocked but shrugged it off and thought this will be interesting. "So you like to be in control huh?. Well I like a woman on top." he said with humor in his voice.

Ignoring him Temari repeated herself "Have I made myself clear?"

"Not really...But I'm not in the mood to fight"

"Good" With that Temari let the man go and was about to leave when they all tried to tackle her.

One of them tried to jump at her from the front, she dodged, from the back, no problem she spun around and kicked the the guy back, however she was not so lucky when the guy who apparently likes them on top had managed to get her from the side.

"You've got one attitude there babe." He said as he held her so she couldn't move at all.

"Heh. I warned you." With that Temari was gone in a puff of smoke. Turns out she had made a clone and the guy didn't even notice.

"What the hell?" Said the guy who hadn't had a chance yet to tackle her. "Where did that bitch go?"

About thirty seconds later Temari appeared in front of the two who were standing nearly side-by-side and smiled evily, making them shudder on the inside.

"Never. Underestimate your opponent." Said a still smiling Temari.

The two of them only grinned as they looked at each other and ran at her.

Before they could get close enough to attack, Temari pulled out her fan and yelled "_Ninpou Kamaitachi _." and the two men were knocked out cold when a huge gust of wind hit them sending them crashing into a tree along with their other friends who managed to get hit with her attack also.

Temari walked away with a smile on her face still. "Well that was fun."

Little did she know that someone was watching her, and had to admit that he was a bit impressed.

"Interesting," Sasuke said just below a whisper. "so you've gotten better. Not that you weren't good before." He smiled remembering their little match during the Suna attack.

After taking a small break Temari was just about to start travelling again when she felt someone behind her. "Dammit. Didn't I already warn you?" She said now very annoyed.

But when she turned around it was not the same ninja that had just tried to attack her and failed miserably but it was someone she was surprised to see.

"Well hello to you too." The man said as he grinned.

"Uchiha. What do you want?" Temari asked coldly.

"Well here I was heading back home when I see a rather interesting sight." He paused then grinned even harder "I never knew _you _could actually fight"

Sasuke and Temari didn't really know each oher before, until one time when Temari was given a mission to go to Konoha to pick something up for the Kazekage, and Shikamaru was away on a mission so she was stuck with Sasuke as her guide person. The two never got along all that well. Unless they were making fun of someone. Such as a certain worthless, annoying, pink haired kunoichi.

Now she was mad. "That's rich coming from you. Mister I rely-on-my-sharingan-for-everything. Honestly how good would you be without it?"

"Still better than you." He said.

"Well Uchiha, I'd love to stay here and hurt your ego but, I have a mission to attend to." With that she turned around and was heading to Konoha.

Sasuke was a bit annoyed at how she thought she could just leave him there. So he decided to go with her.

"uuggh. What do you want now?" Temari asked, getting more and more angry every minute.

"I happen to live in Konoha." Was Sasuke's reply. _'Temari's pretty hot when she's mad' _Sasuke thought.

"No shit...idiot. What I meant was can't you just stay behind me a few...I dunno...hundred feet?" She asked with a hint of attitude in her voice.

Sasuke smiled evily as he got an idea. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Did I mention anything about you agreeing with this or not?" Temari asked as she looked at him. _'Oh god he is so sexy!'_

"No." He said "but I have something in mind that has to do with being close to each other" He hasn't really enjoyed anyone else's pressence ever since his clan was murdered...That is until now. Sasuke just really really liked getting on Temari's nerves. He didn't really know why, but he did.

"You are a pervert." Was her only reply when she looked at him with an extremely annoyed expression.

Without saying anything else Sasuke started putting his plan into action.

Within seconds Temari was pinned against a tree with Sasuke's face only inches away from her own.

Temari was a little shocked on the inside. But she didn't show it. She knew that he was only messing with her...'_This kid seems to like getting me pissed off' _she thought.

Sasuke was slowly closing the gap between them.

Temari wasn't about to fall prey to _him_. So she got an idea..._'Two can play it that game'_

Quickly without another thought Temari leaned in and kissed him.

Sasuke was shocked at Temari's move and his eyes widened as she kissed him but his grip on her loosened and he kissed back.

Temari would have grinned if her and Sasuke weren't still kissing.

When they finally pulled away to take a breath they looked at each other and smirked.

"Well that didn't go as planned" Sasuke admitted.

"Ha!..I knew you were being an idiot!" Temari yelled as she pointed at him with a smile. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid"

Temari being a little immature stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

The two carried on with their journey. It was rather quiet the rest of the way, but it wasn't the awkward kind of quiet. It was the kind of quiet where it seems as if your reading the other person's thoughts. So in a way they communicated, through thought...kinda...not exactly..but still...The little make-out session didn't make them feel weird.

"So not only can you fight..but your a good kisser too?" Sasuke had a stupid smile on his face. But he looked so good with it on she just had to look."Are you sure you're the same person from before?"

Temari rolled her eyes."I've always known how to fight. And I knew you liked it!" Temari accused him.

He knew she was joking but still. "So what? Yeah I liked it. But not nearly as much as you did"

"Hah! Yeah right! You Leaf ninjas can't kiss for shit!"

Sasuke looked at her."Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Sasuke got closer. Temari stood her ground.

"What? You gonna prove me wrong?"

"I was thinking about it. But why give you what you've been wanting ever since we met?"

"Don't you mean what YOU'VE wanted? Just admit it... You've wanted me since the chunin exams!" She was joking but deep down inside her she was wishing her teasing had meaning to it. That he was at least sexually attracted to her.

_Shit! How the hell did she know? How could I resist her? Her attitude, strength, and damn she is so hott! _Of course Sasuke being Sasuke he didn't voice his opinion about her. "Right. Because you're sooo irrisistable!" _Okay think Sasuke think._

"Haha! You know it!...But seriously..You Konoha guys have no kissing skills compared to the guys in Suna" _Aaw! He didn't kiss me again! Dammit! Just keep pushing him until he does than, I guess._

"That made you sound like a whore. Well I can't say that Konoha kunoichi are hotter than Suna. Cause well...That'd be a major lie." _Crap! What now? _"Especially since we've got Sakura!" _Good save...I think._

The two of them started laughing then they looked at each other and locked gazes for a while..To them it seemed as though the whole world had stopped.

_She looks so beautiful in the moonlight...Wow. With the right amount of light he looks even more handsome. If that's possible._

Without even noticing it the two had stopped their journey and had been moving closer to each other.

"I told you to admit it"

"I'll admit it. When you admit that you've been wanting me too"

"Who wouldn't want you?" She laughed and looked to see his expression, slightly hurt but it only showed in his eyes."But at first I was only sexually attracted, but then when you had to replace that lazy-ass-crybaby I got to know you and that's when I actually started liking you." Their gazes were kept.

"Well this journey has taken an unexpected turn...But I like where it's going" She looked at him expectedly."Fine then! I admit it..I liked your attitude and the fact that you weren't like any other kunoichi that I have met.. You're strong, cocky, and I only started getting attracted to your appearance after we fought. What more could an Uchiha want?"

They smiled at each other admiring their appearances and then their lips met each other once again. This time it was more passionate.

Sasuke was pushing Temari up against a tree now and gently and sudductively letting his hands gluide around her body. Examining every perfect curve of her figure. When he stopped he let his hands rest and wrap around her waist. In response she lifted her arms so they would rest on his shoulders. When they finally pulled away they looked at each other and knew just what this would lead to.

"Well we can just do it here."

He looked at her for a few seconds. Somehow they had miraculously became a sort of couple during this little event.

"No way. Not here. What if someone happens to walk by and see us?"

"So you're not gonna help me revive my clan?" Sasuke said in a pretend innocent voice and stared at her pleadingly again...Seeing as how it was no hope he gave in."You're no fun"

"Oh you wait and see how fun I really am when we get to the village." Temari half joked.

"Now you're just being cruel."

"You really are a perve." Temari rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I am not a perve. And besides you're the one who is seducing me. So I guess we're even."

The rest of their journey which was only a day went on with the couple arguing over weird things. so I'm just gonna skip to when they arrive in Konoha.

"Temari-san Lady Tsunade is waiting for you at the Hokage Tower." The guard greeted her. By now the guards didn't even need to ask for her pass thing that allows her to enter the village.

"Hai" She looked at the guard and smiled."Thank-you"

Her and Sasuke walked away."Why are you still following me?"

"Don't get your hopes up. I still have to give my report to the Hokage about my mission." She smiled at him and he grinned at her. They stayed like that until they were interrupted.

"Hey Sasuke! I was waiting for you! How did it go? Did you get hurt at all?" The ever so annoying fangirl Sakura Haruno.

"Get lost Sakura." Sasuke snapped rather coldly. If Temari hadn't been Temari she would've been mad at someone who gave that tone to a female. But Sakura was an exception, and Temari was a bit turned on at the sound of his voice.

Sakura being Sakura didn't know how to take a hint. "Sasuke-Kun quit joking around!...You were kidding right?"

"He said get lost now go away. It's obvious he doesn't like you" Temari couldn't take it anymore. She was just sooo Damn Annoying!

Sakura ran off with tears in her eyes, though the couple knew that she'd be back within a day or 2.

"That was a little harsh Don't ya think?" Sasuke asked looking at her.

"Nope"

Sasuke smiled. "Me neither."

"Well as much as I want to stand here while you undress me with your eyes, we have to see Lady Tsunade." she smiled innocently.

"aaw," sasuke playfully whined. "You were just taking off your bra though"

Temari rolled her eyes and they proceeded walking to the Hokage Tower.

"So you have succesfully completed your mission Sasuke?"

"Hai"

"Good. And Temari it's nice to know you've made it safely here." Tsunade smiled.

Temari smiled back. "Well Lady Tsunade I had a little mishap in the forest. But I assure you they had it coming."

"Good for you. Well I'm sorry to say this but I've been so busy with things here I never even got to reserve you a hotel to stay at. My apologies Temari-san"

"It's alright lady Tsunade. I'm sure I can find an available room somewhere."

Sasuke raised his hand like a student asking a question to his teacher. The two women in the room looked at him curiously. So he spoke...

"If it is alright with you Temari-san can stay at my place."

Temari wasn't as surprised as Tsunade... Well becasue of their previous actions.

"I suppose it would be alright. As long as Temari is okay with it." They both looked at the Sand kunoichi waiting for her answer.

"I don't mind."

"Then it's settled. Good night you two...and behave" she eyed them both suspicously.

They left without another word. But as soon as they had gotten out of ear shot they started laughing.

"You really are a perve."

"I am not actually... I was simply curious." He paused "Are you really as fun as you say you are?"

She knew he was kidding. Or was he? duh duh duh! "You'd like to know."

They laughed. But soon came to a stop when Sasuke said.

"Well we're here." He made a hand gesture towards an apartment looking thing that wasn't small but it wasn't huge either.

She analyzed it a bit. "I like it." They looked at each other for a bit. 'No one will here us."

They laughed some more. When Sasuke opened the door Temari was in heaven. The place was gorgeous.

Unfortunately it was usually only him who stayed there so there was only one bedroom...Or maybe more fortunate than they thought.

"Well I'm gonna take the couch okay?" She asked.

"No. You're the guest. Take the bed."

She shook her head. "It's your house. I'm taking the couch."

Temari started to walk towards the couch but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She was about to get really mad when Sasuke turned her around but he had kissed her. '_She's mad again. I might not be able to contain myself.'_

_'Oh god! I knew that this would lead to..this..Damn Uchiha! Why'd he have to be so hott?'_

When they pulled apart they were quiet. "I'm sorry. Couldn't help it. Your hott when you're mad."

They both smiled. "I'm hott all the time."

"Modest I see."

Ignoring him slightly Temari had an idea. "Seeing as how we disagree about the sleeping arrangements I have an idea."

He was liking where this was going. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"Well how about we share the bed?" She bit her lip very very sudductively.

"Hmm" he pretended to think about it for a bit. "First you have to answer a question."

Temari was a little baffled. "What?"

He waited to add a bit of dramatic affect. "Do you want top or bottom?"

They laughed but didn't disagree with the fact that things were going to happen... They walked to Sasuke's bedroom and when they got there the heat had already rose by a lot.

"I'm gonna change into my pajamas...You okay with that?" She asked jokinngly, obviously knowing what his answer would be.

"Am I okay with the hottest ninja in the world undressing in my bedroom?" He looked at her disbelievingly then said "You were gonna undress anyway. The real question is are you okay with me changing?"

The laughed but sure enough Temari said "Nobody's stopping you."

Not another word was said. Sasuke got his shirt and boxers from his drawer and Temari grabbed her short-shorts and tank-top from her bag.. Sasuke was going to wait until she was done changing then he would start when she was done. First she took off her fish net stocking things, next was her obi that held her kimono on. The outcome of that was her kimono opening and showing him her black under garments. He was staring and she knew it. So she slowly let the kimono fall to the ground, it slid past her shoulders, down her back, gravity had its way and it dropped to the took down her hair, one hair band at a time. When she was done she ruffled it a bit bent down and flipped her hair. when she looked at Sasuke staring she laughed and started putting on her shorts and tank-top.

A little disappointed that clothes managed to get back on her (Though the short-shorts and spaghetti strap tank-top were still pretty sexy to him) he started to take off his clothes. This was Temari's turn to watch. He took of his shirt a little slowly just because he knew she was the one watcing him now. Soon his chest was bare showing off his amazing abs. Next were his pants. Because she didn't want to see his...thing...just yet Temari turned as he took off his boxers to change into his other ones. Sasuke didn't sleep with a shirt on so he was done rather quickly.

They got into the bed and at first they were lying so their backs were facing each other then Sasuke turned and hugged Temari from her back and started planting gentle kisses on her neck. Temari was startled, though she didn't know why, but got used to it. Sasuke moved from her neck to her shoulder, but before he could get further Temari turned around to face him. They made out for a bit then Sasuke started kissing her lower. Her neck again, shoulder, then her collarbone. As Sasuke was doing this Temari was feeling his abs and back, feeling his perfect muscles, moving her hands all over his body. Well, not all over. They pulled apart for a bit just so Temari could take off her shirt. Then Sasuke continued where he left off. As he kissed her stomach Temari layed there with nothing to do but make noises caused by the pleasure she was feeling.

When she felt it was her turn to do something she stopped him and started nibbling on his earlobe. When she heard a satisfied moan come from the Uchiha she stopped that and bit his neck, she got through his skin and felt him squirming. she licked the blood and moved on. She started lower and started to lick his abs, which just about sent him even more over bored then when she bit him. Temari finished and stood to take off her shorts. Slowly letting them slide past her hips.

She got back in bed but instead of laying down she placed herself on top of Sasuke's body. She lowered herself and they started kissing again. Temari pulled away and sat up still on top of Sasuke. She started to remove his boxers. Now Sasuke got really excited. When she was done she threw them on the floor and lowered to where his semi-erected penis was. She looked up at Sasuke and licked his dick from top to bottom. Sasuke found it very hard not to just take her right then and there.

Temari had his erection in her mouth now and had as much of it in as she could take. She started bobbing her head up and down. Sasuke flew his head back and grabbed the sheets as he moaned. Temari quickened her pace and Sasuke went mad.

"Oh god! Mmm Temari!" He managed to say. "I'm gonna cum!"

Soon enough he did and she swallowed it all. Temari licked her lips as Sasuke was catching his breath.

"Told you I was fun."

They both grinned at each other. Then Temari started to slowly crawl back up to his face making sure that her body was sliding against his. When they were leveled Temari was about to kiss him but her plans were changed when Sasuke changed their postion so that he was now on top. He smiled and started to kiss her. He started to prie her mouth open for entrance and she granted him his wish. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, but Temari gave in and let his tongue search her mouth. His hands found their way to her back and he started undoing her bra. Once he finally got it off he threw it to ground. They stopped kissing and Sasuke started massaging her breasts. Soon he had one in his mouth and the other in his hand. He made her nipple hard as he licked and sucked it, she moaned in return as it was her turn to grip the sheets. He then moved to her other breast and did the same thing. She moaned as she was gluiding her hands on his body again. She scratched him and was barely able to contain herself.

Sasuke was definitely driven mad when she let her nails make their way down to his abdomen from his chest. He couldn't take it anymore he had to be inside of her. Sasuke slid her panties off and threw them to where her bra was. He then positioned himself at her entrance. Temari bit her lip waiting. When Sasuke entered she bit it harder. With each thrust he picked up his place. Temari was biting her lip so hard she soon had a coppery taste in her mouth and a little trail of blood was streaming down the side of her mouth. She moaned and Sasuke licked the blood away.

"Oooh..mmm..Sasuke! Faster!" Sasuke listened and started thrusting faster.

In. Out. In. Out. "Aah!" Sasuke felt himself getting close to his climax. She was moaning and he went faster. "uuhh! Harder Sasuke!"

Temari felt both pain and an extreme amount of pleasure as he listened to her demands. She arched her back and was panting as she moved her hips to match his thrusts. She was not able to hold in her moaning. Neither was he for that matter. She was getting close to her climax as well.

"Ooh! Temari!"

"Sasuke!" She was screaming his name now and that made him feel even hotter so he went faster and harder. They moaned. Sasuke threw his head back as he was gasping for air. Their grips on the sheets tightened.

"ooh! Sasuke! I'm going to cum!"

"Me" gasp "too"

Temari raised herself so that she was in a sitting postition as she held Sasuke's back digging her finger nails into him. this lasted about another minute and amazingly Sasuke was able to go even faster and harder just before they came. Sasuke was planning to pull out of her before it happened. But it felt so good to hear her screaming his name. They both collapsed on the bed and snuggled close to each other. They were smiling as they were starting to finally catch their breath.

"That..Was amzing" Temari said between breaths.

"You really are fun." They smiled some more. Soon enough they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. A Third Party

What More could An Uchiha Want?

Chapter 2: A Third Party

Sasuke woke up and smiled when he saw Temari snuggled beside him. _She's gorgeous. _He thought to himself. Sasuke had never thought that he could ever have feelings for another human being. Well besides Naruto who is like a brother to him (Though Sasuke would never tell him to his face), but right now looking at the only girl who ever caught his attention was lying in his bed, naked, and in his arms. _'What more could an uchiha want?' _ This played through his head everytime he thought of her.

The question made Sasuke a little nervous at the possibilities, he would have to hide her from a certain someone just to be safe, but then he thought to himself that he would never let her go.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Temari yawned and stretched. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

"Oh" yawn "What time is it?"

"I don't know." Sasuke smiled "I was distracted. Never bothered to look at the time."

Temari smiled and kissed Sasuke. They made out a little bit then pulled apart.

"I'm gonna take a shower okay?" Temari asked getting up not waiting for his answer.

"Towels are in the closet."

Temari made her way to the closet grabbing herself a towel then heading towards the bathroom.

As she had just exited his room Sasuke had stealthily followed her. Quickly he too grabbed a towel and headed in her direction. Sasuke waited outside the door until he heard the shower running then he entered the bathroom, dropped the blanket that was covering him and snuck in behind Temari.

Temari jumped a little bit when she felt arms wrap around her waist area then turned around and smiled at Sasuke. "I had a feeling you'd join me"

"I had a feeling you'd expect me" Without speaking again they started kissing, then Temari was backed up to the wall in the shower.

Sasuke had lifted Temari up and used the wall as support and Temari had wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist. Soon enough all you were able to hear just outside the bathroom door was the sound of the running water and the pleasurable noises coming from the two lovers.

When they were done. They held each other and were putting shampoo in each other's hair. Once they were seriously finished in the bathroom. They walked out in their towels and were getting changed in Sasuke's room.

"You should leave your hair down more often" He suggested to Temari as she was about to put her hair up but was being hugged."You look beautiful either way but I like it when it's down." They smiled.

"I never would have been able to peg you as the sweet type if I didn't know you Sasuke Uchiha" She kissed him."What do we do now?"

"Hmm... Do you have to be anywhere today?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Okay. Then I am taking you out on a date. To make this official."

"Aaw! That is so cute" She kissed him again.

"So do I get a reward everytime I do something good?" He asked while grinning.

"Maybe... Maybe not"

Sasuke was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. Sighing he went to go answer it while Temari finished putting up her hair.

To his dismay it was Naruto at his door. "What do you want dobe?"

"We have training Sasuke. That's not like you to forget." Naruto had a pretty good guess of why Sasuke forgot. He wasn't a complete idiot after all when it came to his friends.

"Oh yeah. Oops. I'll be there soon." Sasuke tried to close the door but Naruto stopped it.

"Who is she?" The blonde asked with a huge smirk on his face.

"No one. Now go away so I can get ready." This time succeeding in closing the door.

"I will find out!" Naruto said from behind the closed door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned around to see Temari leaning on the door frame staring at the wall then looked at him with a smirk.

"You really like to drive me crazy don't you?"

"Maybe" She playfully shrugged.

He walked over and hugged her. "Will you be okay here for like an hour?"

"Yep. You don't have to worry _Sasuke_" She purred his name and he almost repeated their actions from last night.

"Well _Temari _you should stop trying to get me back in bed." He kissed her and using all his will power forced himself to go and get ready.

* * *

When he arrived there he looked completely normal. His usual outfit with his hands in his pocket. "Hey Sasuke-Kun!"

He completely ignored the annoying fangirl. "Finally you made it Sasuke." Naruto said. _I wonder who he's so hung up on? _

"Whatever."

_'What have you been up to Sasuke?' _Kakshi thought to himself.

As the raven haired boy had said earlier Sasuke was done in approximately an hour. Afterwards he went back to his house where he knew Temari was waiting for him.

Walking through the pathway that led to his house Sasuke thoughts weren't exactly good. He was growing very anxious and badly wanting to be near the wonderful woman who had caught his attention. And at the moment was thinking of what they could do.. Prefferably in his bedroom.

To his liking Sasuke made it back to his house and walked in hoping to see Temari in the living room or something. Not finding her right away he grew a bit worried until he saw a note that was left for him.

_Sasuke_

_Seeing as how you probably eat out like.. a lot I went to go get groceries..._

_Don't miss me too much Uchiha._

_Temari_

He chuckled to himself until he reallzed that this was his chance to get stuff ready for their planned 'date' tonight.

* * *

Temari was now finished shopping. She had gotten some stuff that wasn't hard to cook but not extremely simple that it would be gross and was now walking back to the temporary place with which she stayed.

She had been carrying about 5 paper bags. _Damn Uchiha. You should really learn how to buy groceries yourself. _So caught up in her thought of the said boy she hadn't realized that she was about to bump into someone. When both people finally noticed that they were going to collide they couldn't stop the innevitable and ran into each other.

She groaned. "Oh my God. Learn how to watch where you're going pal!"

"It takes two people to bump into each other. This was just as much your fault as it was mine." The mystery man spat back. He was glaring until he realized that she had quite a number of bags. "Are you here alone?"

"Yes. What's it to you?" She got up and was starting to pick up the stuff that fell which luckily wasn't too much.

"Bringing this home to your family or something?" He asked.

"No. How old do I freaking look? These are for... a friend" She now looked at his face and noticed that he was begining to get irritated and quickly she said. "Sorry" Temari looked him up and down and the man was handsome looked around her age and wore a long black cloak.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have been so foolish. Here. Let me help you with those." _Why am I helping this woman? She is of no importance to me. I shouldn't be wasting my _

"It's okay I got it."

"You're being stubborn how far do you live?"

"Three days away" The man stared at her unconvinced for a bit before she announced." I don't live here. This is for a close friend of mine. He lives maybe 15 minutes away... I can handle this"

"That is much to far to take all this" He gestured toward the bags. "I cannot let you take this all by yourself.. Think of it as a sorry for bumping into you." Why was he being so generous.. If his comrades seen him now he surely wouldn't here the end of it.

Contemplating on it for a bit she finally gave in. "Fine. But don't expect to be welcomed in." She was being a bit harsh but she had to be safe. I mean this guy was drop dead gorgeous.

_Who does she think she is? This woman is so cocky, I can sense that she's quite strong as well. I suppose she's quite appealing... Oh hell. She's beautiful. _"Nobody said anything about that. I am not some pervert."

"I meant for like a drink or something... And you say your not perverted." She said sarcasatically."What's your name anyway?"

He pondered on whether or not he should tell her. Then made his decision."Itachi. and You?" He picked up three bags.

"I'm Temari. Nice to meet your aquaintance blah blah blah. This way" She lead him to Sasuke's house.

About 5 minutes of silence went by until Itachi broke the silence. "Are you planning on killing me or something?"

She laughed."How did you know?" She paused."He lives this way smart one." He smiled in spite of himself.

"Who is this he? Your boyfriend?" For some reason Itachi had hoped otherwise. It would seem that he had grown attracted to Temari.

"I don't know. I'm gonna let him decide." She smiled and he faked his.

Once the two neared Sasuke's house Itachi felt familiar chakra and knew who her friend was.

Sasuke was sitting in the living room when he felt Temari's pressence...and someone else's? ...'_It can't be!' _He shot up off the couch.' _What more could an Uchiha want?'_

As they neared the door Itachi smirked. before Temari could open it Sasuke flew it open.

"Itachi!" Sasuke spat at him. Temari was extremely confused.

Itachi layed down the groceries so as not to dump them again. "Foolish little brother. I'd hold on to her if I were you... I'll be back for you my dear Temari." He winked at Temari and then disappeared.


	3. The Fight

Chapter 3

The Fight

After Temari had calmed Sasuke down and stopped him from going after Itachi they had went into the house and put away the groceries.

"Temari are you okay? Did he hurt you? What were you doing with him anyway?" Sasuke hadn't meant to shout at Temari but the thought of _Him _being near the most important person in his life got him mad.

"We bumped into each other and he helped me take the groceries here. He didn't hurt me all we did was talk a bit" Though she shouldn't have been Temari was slowly getting annoyed.

"Are you sure that's all you did? He doesn't need to touch you to hurt you you know! You shouldn't have gone out by yourself!"

"He didn't hurt me for the last fucking time! Calm down Sasuke! I can take care of myself!"

"How the hell can I calm down?" He grabbed her by her shoulders"Tell me!"

Temari was shocked but yanked herself away "Let go of me... I'm going for a walk. And don't you dare follow me"

She was walking out the door "Temari wait! I didn't mean to do that!" He grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her.

"Leave me alone!" She pushed him to the ground and he was completely shocked."Just.. Let me be alone for a while."

All he could do was stare at her.. Once she had made it out the door he called "Temari at least be careful.. Please"

* * *

Temari was walking and walking but didn't know where she was going... Just as long as she got far enough from Sasuke so she couldn't hurt him.

"Oh God." She stopped at a bench near a lake and sat down for a bit.

* * *

"Sasuke had put a hole in the wall to let out his frustration."You stupid idiot! You almost hurt the person you love most!" He scolded himself as he banged his forehead on the wall. "God I hope she'll be alright."

"Temari-san is really strong y'know.. She'll be fine." Sasuke was startled to see Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you after I noticed you seemed distracted during training today... And now I know why"

"How did you find out though?"

"Temari seemed upset when she ran from this direction. So I put the pieces together."

"Oh... How was she? Did she still seem mad? Was she alright?"

"Sasuke calm down. She's fine. She looked like she calmed down a bit so if I were you I'd go look for her right now."

Sasuke only nodded and left to go find Temari.

_'Sasuke's finally opening up I see... Thank you Temari' _

He ran through Konoha at top speed occasionally stopping to ask people if they saw Temari. (His excuse was he was her guide and he lost her)

After searching for about half an hour Sasuke slowed his pace a bit and took a small break. _Dammit where is she? She masked her chakra well. _

That's when he heard it... Small sobs that were barely audible. He quickly followed the noise and got close enough to see Temari sitting on a bench crying.

"You shouldn't be out this late Temari" He sat down beside her as she looked up at him "You'll catch a cold"

She cried harder."Oh Sasuke! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

Sasuke pulled his love closer to him and hugged her as she burried her face in his chest. "There's nothing to be sorry about , I shouldn't have overreacted. I didn't mean to grab you like that. Temari Please forgive me!" He embraced her tighter and felt his eyes swell up with tears threatening to fall."I...I love you.. Temari. More than anything in the world'

"...Sasuke.." She felt a drop of water fall on her cheek but it wasn't raining. So she looked up at him and saw that he was crying. "..I love you too.."

She kissed him sweetly and when they pulled apart they rested their foreheads on the others.. "Let's not fight again... I don't ever want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either Sasuke"... They stayed in each others arms for a while just staring at the water and enjoying the others' presence.

"We should head back.. It's getting really late" He kissed her forehead.

"Mhm.. We should" She was nearly asleep.

Sasuke sighed.. "Man your lazy" He playfully said as he picked her up bridal style.

Temari yawned."...I can walk Sasuke.."

"You're too tired Temari. I'm not putting you down."

Before she could argue she lost consciousness as sleep took over her.

Sasuke looked down at her and admired every perfect feature about her face.

And before he knew it they were at his house.

He took her to his room layed her down on his bed and put the blankets over her as he too climbed in and fell asleep holding Temari closely.


	4. The Date

Chapter 4

The Date

Sorry if I took a while but I'm done chapter four :D.. And for two of the Reviews from Kitteh Kat and rin kage no kurokaze I wasn't able to reply for some reason So I wanted to say thank you. your reviews are greatly appreciated :D I'd also like to say thank you to Jacky D Blade.. You guys are awesome and I'm glad you like it!

* * *

When Sasuke woke up Temari was no where to be seen. He started to worry. Panicking with the worst scenario possible in his mind he was just about to get up and look for her but was stopped to the smell of... Pancakes..

Quickly though not as worried he went to go check the kitchen only to find Temari in front of the stove spatula in hand and holding the handle of the pan in the other.. The pan of which she had two cooking pancakes.

"Smells great" Sasuke said while smiling.

"Thank you" She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind."They're almost done"

"Can't wait." He kissed her neck.. Then quickly stopped himself before he got carried away. "I'll set the table"

In about five minutes the table was set and they were eating the pancakes that Temari had prepared.

"These are actually kinda good" Temari said with a piece of pancake headed for her mouth.

"Kinda good?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "They're delicious"

Temari laughed. And Sasuke smiled at how lucky he was to have her.

"Maybe... But they were instant" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh well. They're still good." They looked at each other for a bit holding their gaze until Sasuke broke the silence "So I've been thinking."

"What?"

"We should do something today. Tell everybody that you're mine" He smiled and she did too.

But her smile faded as a dreadful thought came to her head."Oh God"

"What's wrong?" Sasuke was getting worried at the look of terror on her face.

"Gaara and Kankuro are going to be pissed" They laughed.

"I'm sure we can take em" He joked.

"You think?" She smiled."But seriously. They are really protective when it comes to who I date... Things got pretty bad when I took a guy home once."

"Well that just means he's not worthy"

"And you are?"

"Hell yeah." Sasuke smirked."You were screaming my name were you not?"

"Funny" Temari leaned over and locked eyes with him and stayed like that as if she was just about to kiss him. "I'm gonna make you beg for it"

Then she pulled away. "I'm never gonna do it y'know."

"Yeah sure... That's what Shikamaru said."

Sasuke glared half playfully at her... "I'm kidding idiot. We were never going out before."

"Good... and don't. Ever. Do that.. Again" She laughed.

Temari got up to get his dishes and put them away and she walked past him she put her plot into action.. So she bent down and whispered in his ear. "I was only having fun.. _Sasuke" _

When he came back to reality Sasuke decided to change the subject if he didn't want to fall prey to her.

"So where do you wanna go today?" He asked.

"Wherever you wanna go is fine with me".. Temari had finished washing the dishes and was now drying them then she would put them away.

"Hmm... Maybe we should just walk around till we find something to do." Sasuke reluctantly told her his secret."Seeing as how this is my first relationship I'm not sure what I should and shouldn't do"

"That's adorable!" She hugged him and pinched his cheek. "Well aren't you just the cutest little Uchiha in the world!"

Sasuke sighed."Cut it out Temari." She laughed as she backed up.

"When are we leaving?"

"How about now?"

"Okay" They quickly got ready and then headed out the door.

After walking around for a bit Sasuke remembered something... "Oh yeah. Kakashi knows about us"

"When did he find out?"

"Yesterday. He saw you running and before that he already knew something was up"

"Oh. Okay. I wonder if the Hokage is going to have a positive or negative reaction if she finds out."She laughed."You did offer me to sleep in your house. Which you live in alone."

"Great. If she finds out I'm gonna be some kind of pervert in her eyes from now on"

"But you'll be my pervert." It was silent."That didn't sound right"

"Not at all right."

"Hmm.. We should go... Have a picnic." She smiled.

"I know the perfect spot." He took her hand "This way" They turned right and had to go through town again.

"Public Displays of affection... That is so cute"

"I told you I want people to know you're mine" He smiled.

As they were walking through town they hadn't noticed that a certain someone was watching them... Actually two people... One in disbelief and the other in anger and jealousy. Though to look at him he would look just as emotionless as always.

They were coming up to the restraunt area of Konoha and Sasuke knew what might just happen... _Ichiraku's is close by. I bet that dobe and Sakura are there... This is going to be so annoying. _

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" _There it is. _"But Sasuke I love you! How could you choose her over me?" Temari and Sasuke both rolled thheir eyes.

"Just go away Sakura. I NEVER liked you and I NEVER will" She teared. "Just deal with it"

"No. I'll wait for you Sasuke. Trust me you won't be able to stay with her that long."

Sasuke warily glanced at Temari who looked now very angry. Then she smirked. _Uh-oh. _

''Oh believe me. We'll be together for a long time." Sakura was glaring and Temari was smiling evilly which made Sakura nervous...

_But I'm so useless and have no talent I don't even know how I was able to become a ninja how can I have any chance going up against Temari? I even lost Sasuke... _Inner Sakura- _You never had Sasuke._

Then Temari looked at Sasuke and right in front of Sakura she kissed him. It was a fiery kiss and Sasuke kissed right back and Sakura knew it. It was a good minute or so when they broke apart and Sakura was just standing there with tears in her eyes then she ran. Just bolted in the opposite direction.

_'Interesting, she's possessive... I like that' _Thought Itachi.

"You are so hott" Sasuke said.

"I just want her to know that you're mine."

"And always will be" They just stared at each other with loving smiles on their faces. And Sasuke's arm was around Temari's waist.

"I knew you had a girlfriend!... I just didn't know it was Temari." He realized what he said."Uh. Not that there's anything wrong with you! Your great and really hott- I mean pretty." Naruto smiled and scratched his head awkwardly.

Temari just laughed and Sasuke got annoyed. "What do you want loser?"

"Just came to see what you were up to that's all."

"Well we're busy so get lost."

"I can see that. Hehehe. So I'll just talk to you guys later." Naruto walked away to let them be alone. Who knew who he was gonna tell.

"Well we better start going. It's almost time for lunch" Sasuke said.

"Yeah."

In about half an hour of finding stuff for them to eat they headed towards the spot that Sasuke mentioned would be nice.

Once they got there Temari's jaw dropped. It was gorgeous! The grass was a nice shade of green there was a small pond with flowers growing everywhere and the trees were beautiful as well.

"Wow. This is amazing"

"Yeah I found this place when I decided to take a walk once. Fell in love with it ever since."

"Not more than me right?" She joked.

"I could never love anything more than I love you" They smiled and he kissed her forehead while ebracing her.

"You are so sweet"

After they pulled apart they set up the blanket and layed out the food. Sasuke was laying down while Temari was sitting still amazed at how beautiful the place was. Once they were finished eating the main course Temari took a dango and fed it to Sasuke.

Once they were all done the food Temari layed down and closed her eyes. Sasuke had already fallen asleep.

After a while Temari felt a pair of lips brush against hers. She smiled. "I knew you wouldn't last" Then she pushed herself up a bit and started kissing the person who she thought was Sasuke. He was now over her body with his legs on either side of her. Their kissing got really lustful and Temari started trying to prye his mouth open with her tongue and the man obliged to her want. At first he let her search his mouth with her tongue and he made a noise that sounded like a growl which turned her on even more so she flipped their positions and opened her eyes. But she stopped what she was about to do and froze with her face nearly touching his.

"Itachi" She said.

He smiled."Aaw. Why'd you stop Temari? We were just getting to the good part."

Temari didn't want to wake Sasuke up so she tried to stay as calm as she could. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you my love."

"But...Uh!... Why did I have to be such a cluts that day?"

"Temari that day was no accident. That day was a miracle. Now please. Come with me. I sacrificed my mission just to come and see you."

"No. I. I Can't"

"You don't have to stay with him. I can make you happier than he'll ever be able to. Run away with me Temari.''

Itachi switched their positions again and stole her lips once more to try and prove his point.

Sasuke had just woken up as Itachi kissed her. He wiped his eyes "Temari? How long was I asle-..." He froze with anger.

Temari pushed Itachi away."Stop. Please."

"But Temari I love you."

"Itachi! Get away from her!"

"You will not be able to beat me Sasuke." He smile evilly.

"We'll see about that"


	5. Battle for a Kunoichi's Heart

Chapter 5

The Fight for a kunoichi's heart

"You guys. Don't do this." Temari pleaded.

"Temari I can't let him just walk away. He kissed you"

"And I have to prove to you that I truely do love you"

She was getting annoyed."Oh yeah." She used a low voice to try and mock them"Oh Temari I love you so I'm gonna kill my brother... Just great"

"You'll pay Itachi. I will beat you"

"You will never be able to beat me Sasuke. You are too weak."

"Aaahh!" Sasuke charged at Itachi and Itachi just stood there completely calm dodging or blocking Sasuke's assaults.

"Now it's my turn." Itachi grabbed the leg that just about kicked him in the face and pushed Sasuke back giving him the upper hand. One punch to the stomach, kick blocked, second punch blocked, Attempt to trip him failed, Punch dodged, Kick to the stomach landed. Sasuke went flying back into a tree.

As far as Temari was concerned they weren't seriously injured yet so she stayed to the sides.

Sasuke did some hand signs and yelled "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"

... _Okay. Now things are getting out of hand... _

Itachi easily dodged his attack and went in for his own. Throwing three kunai to distract Sasuke while he got the chance to move in. Itachi had managed to pin Sasuke to the ground but was not so fortunate when Sasuke actually managed to get out.

The battle went on like that for about fifteen minutes. Most of the time Itachi would be close to winnning then Sasuke would always manage to escape. Temari would have to take breaks at trying to stop them from fighting.

Itachi was definitely going to win at this point Sasuke was nearly drained of his chalkra and was no longer able to fight back whereas Itachi seemed as though he hadn't even just begun.

"Stop it! Stop please!" She was tearing now and starting to get mad... Odd combination.

Itachi wasn't listening.

"Itachi! Stop it now!" Temari took out her fan and blew a big gust of wind headed straight for him.

Itachi was barely able to dodge that he was so caught up in his fight with his brother. He looked at her.

"Fight me. If you beat me then it won't really matter what really happens right? But if I win you have to stop hurting Sasuke."

"Does he really mean that much to you? Does it hurt you to see him in pain? Did I have no chance with you at all?" Itachi was truely saddened.

"Yes he does and it is painful... But I'm not.. Entirely sure what to say... Except that I don't want anyone of you to get hurt over me... Believe me I am not worth it"

Itachi stopped the fight even though he really wanted to finish it. He was making his way over to her.

"Don-...Don't... Don't touch her" Sasuke feebly tried to stop his brother. Itachi merely laughed.

Itachi cupped her face and Temari flinched."You are worth it. I would do anything to make you happy." Temari was melting on the inside but had to have a stern look on her face.

"Then fight me"

"I do not wish to fight you"

"So be it" temari closed her eyes."I'll make you fight then" Her eyes shot open with a glare.

"Temari... Don't. Please. Just run!" It took nearly all of Sasuke's remaining strength, and the he passed out from exhaustion.

Temari pushed Itachi away from her causing him to stumble a bit then she attempted to hit him with her fan but he blocked.

"Temari I don't want to hurt you" He said as he was blocking one of her hits yet again.

Now their fight went on for about twenty minutes of Itachi trying his best to deffend without actually harming her... Which was getting kinda hard.. When Itachi fights, he really fights. Even if he doesn't want to... Probably because it's kind of like a natural instinct. Most times when he fights he actually wants to hurt the person he's fighting or just doesn't care about the person. But hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do.

And Temari is very, intellegent. She can analyze her apponent when in a fight and know what their weakness is fairly quick... In this case... It was her...

"Fight back!" Temari tried to kick him but Itachi blocked.

"You don't know how much danger you're putting yourself in" Itachi said slowly being pushed over board. "I don't want to hurt you"

She now had a plan to beat him.. Even if she'll hurt on the inside... So she tried attacking him again only this time it was much more forceful...

She tried numerous time to hit him, though she's not the greatest at taijutsu, but she went as fast as she could.

"Please Stop!"

She wouldn't listen... She just kept going getting stronger and faster as she went. Itachi was almost at his breaking point. Then she tried to kick him... That did it... Itachi grabbed her leg, pushed her back. she ran at him ready to punch him but he spun around dodging it and he punched her in the face.

Itachi's eyes widened..."Temari... I... I didn't mean it.. I'm sorry"

Her head was down all you saw was her mouth... Itachi was about to move forward and hold her because he thought she was hurt then he stopped... Temari was standing there with her head down... Smiling... He was seriously confused.

Temari had to take a few steps back. Then she raised her fan."Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

... It hit him. Itachi was trapped. He was to close to dodge and to far to attack even if he wanted to... Especially since he was caught way off guard.

He was trapped in a strong vortex of wind and getting pretty cut up for what seemed like a long time... _Dammit! How did I let this happen? _

Temari smirked. _'I got him' _... But she fell to her knees."Dam-... Damn Uchihas" Then she passed out.

She had been passed out for a while now and when she woke up she did not see what she had expected...

"Huh?..." She looked around.. She was in a bed. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

"So I see you finally woke up" He smiled at her.


	6. Everyone Temari, Temari everyone

Chapter 6

I am sooo sorry it took forever to post this but I went on vacation and every time I had an idea for what to write I was always interrupted... Again sorry if I took long but I hope you like this one :).. and Thanks to all the reviewers I really appreciate it!

* * *

She had been passed out for a while now and when she woke up she did not see what she had expected...

"Huh?..." She looked around.. She was in a bed. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

"So I see you finally woke up" He smiled at her.

"I said where am I" Temari repeated this time not so loud but with anger.

"You're with me" Itachi said.

"What did you do to Sasuke?"

His eyes went cold."I did nothing more to him. I left him there. I suppose you won the battle... Of course it was cheap but.. A deal's a deal"

Temari sighed somewhat relieved... _I hope he's okay... _

"However"... Any relief that she felt had now dissolved... "I don't recall ever agreeing to your little deal"

"Damn you Itachi!" She reached behind her back but her eyes widened in fright. "What did you do with my fan?"

"Well I couldn't have you walking around here with a weapon now could I?" He looked at her with a grin that drove her crazy"You are so sexy when you're mad."

Temari didn't know what to say exactly... Temari of the Sand was actually at a loss of words.. and slightly blushing.

"What's wrong _Temari_?" He purred her name."Cat got your tongue?"

Itachi was making his way across what she assumed was his room and instinctively she moved back.

"St-stay away."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

Soon enough Temari backed up until she could no longer... '_Dammit I just pulled a big cliche. You're never supposed to back up! There's always a freaking wall!' _

Itachi was in front of her and was softly and sweetly kissing her neck. She had to bite her lip to try and keep the moans from escaping her lips. Then he stopped to look in her eyes."I'm sorry. May I continue?"

"Uhh..." She was nervous. Temari didn't know what she thought of Itachi yet so she had to be cautious... _'I can't do this to Sasuke... No matter how much I'm tempted to' _..."I need the washroom"

A little disappointed Itachi stopped and said."I'll show you where it is." _This is probably about Sasuke. _

"This way."

... _'That was close'... _

Itachi lead her down numerous hallways making many turns and Temari did her best to memorize everything. When they finally came to a stop the two were in front of a door that was on the left side of the hallway and there were two doors on either side of it with more doors on the opposite side of the hall.

"Here it is"

"Wow. That is quite the ways away. If someone had to use it badly they'd have to run to make it in time"

Itachi laughed and cupped her face with his right hand using his thumb to lightly massage the side of her cheek "You really are an odd person... I like it"

She laughed nervously as she stepped into the bathroom. Of course she lied she never needed the bathroom and Temari had a feeling Itachi knew she just wanted to get out of that situation... She stood in front of the bathroom mirror with eyes closed and was looking at the floor trying to take in what was happpening. Temari was really worried about Sasuke and hoped with all of her heart that he was alright but then there was a side of her that really wanted to go back to Itachi and just even for a little while forget about everything that has happened... But she couldn't bring herself to do it...

"Okay. You can do this." She tried to reasure herself... She stayed there for a while just staring at nothing."Who the hell am I kidding? God I should have never taken that mission. Stupid Kankuro why couldn't he take it?.. Well duh! You're the liasion between the Leaf and Sand.. Dammit now I'm talking to myself!"

When Temari actually looked in the mirror and analyzed what she looked like."I look horrible." She looked in the bathroom but unfortunately there was no shower or bath tub in sight."Figures." So she only washed her face getting off all the dirt. When she walked out into the hall again and saw Itachi leaned against the wall on the left talking to a man she recognized from the bingo book... _'Shit. I forgot this is a criminal association' _

"So this is the girl?" Kisame said while looking her up and down."Nice. Where'd you find her and do you mind sharing?" He grinned and both Itachi and Temari glared."Maybe not so nice" He chuckled.

"Funny. I didn't see a pond around here. Or do you stay in the bathroom?" Temari said sarcastically... (It's not the best come back but it was the first that came to mind)

Kisame's grin disappeared and reappeared on Itachi."You're brave I'll give you that."

After thirty seconds of intense stare downs Kisame broke the silence."I approve" Then left.

"I didn't ask for your approval" Itachi called. Then he looked at Temari "I think it's about time you got something to eat"

_..._."Well I am a bit hungry. How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days. You had me a little worried." Then Itachi looked her in the eye and looked as sincere as he possibly could "I'm sorry for hitting you"

She was taken off guard but smiled sympathetically."Don't be sorry." The next thing she did surprised Itachi... But in a really good way.

Temari walked up to him and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. She laughed at his reaction it didn't take a genius to see that he enjoyed that even though it was only a small peck on the cheek that for all he knew meant nothing at all.

He stayed there for a little bit and just stared at the wall and was only able to get out of his transe when Temari waved her hands in front of his face. "You alright?"

"Never better" Itachi replied."Oh right.. Food.. Follow me" When he turned around a small smile crept over his face. He would be happy for the rest of the day. But only a hand full of people would notice.

Going back the way they came it didn't take long to get to the kitchen and Temari thanked God that it wasn't as far as the washroom.

When Itachi opened the door and the two stepped in the room Temari felt four pairs of eyes fixed on her.

"Who's the babe?" Temari remembered this guy from what Shikamaru had told her... _'Started with an H... What was it again?.. He's immortal has a tendency to kill people for some kind of ritual. Uuhh' _

"Shut up Hidan" Itachi spat.

"That's it!" Temari blurted out accidently and everyone in the room stared at her as if she was crazy."Oh.. Sorry" She smiled sheepishly.

"Thinking about me I see. Why don't you bunk with me instead of that Uchiha?" Hidan said coming closer.

Itachi possessively moved in front of her and glared.

"I'm not your property you know." Temari said glaring behind his back.

Everyone stared in deisbelief at her as if she had just danced with the dead body in the casket at a funeral with a bunch of crying family members.. Nobody talks to Itachi like that.. Not if they want to live at least.

She saw the anger in his eyes but didn't really care. She hated it when people did that. It gets her pissed when Kankuro and Gaara do it why should it be any different with him?

Breaking the silence Temari decided to look around the room and see who was in there."I don't recall there being a girl in the Akatsuki she said analyzing Deidara.

"I'm not a girl!"

"Well you look like one"

Everyone smirked and Deidara glared. "You're lucky you're hott"

Not wanting to get mad again Itachi changed the subject."How rude of me. Temari this is Deidara" He gestured towards the blonde."Sasori is the red head over there. Hidan is the idiot who tried to pick you up. And you already met Kisame.. Everyone this is Temari"

* * *

When Sasuke woke up he had a major head ache... Then he remembered.

"Temari!" He bolted up from the ground and started searching the area in hopes that he would find her.

Nothing... Nobody in sight. No Temari or Itachi.

"How could I be so weak?" He beat himself up for losing.. And more importantly for allowing himself to let Temari get taken by the one person he hated most.. Even more than Sakura.

Then Sasuke remembered what Itachi had said before their fight. _'You will never be able to beat me Sasuke. You are too weak.'_

"The next time we meet... Brother" He spat his connection with Itachi "I will beat you and I will get stronger. Temari will be mine once more." Then Sasuke's hand moved instinctively towards the back of his left shoulder and he felt around for it until he found what he had been looking for... The curse mark.


	7. Thinking Back

Chapter 7

"Nice to meet you all?" Temari cautiously asked.

"We may be criminals but that doesn't mean we kill everyone we see you know, you don't need to be scared." Sasori said.

Out of nowhere Temari burst out laughing and yet again everyone stared at her in disbelief."Scared? Uh-uh why should I be scared?" She asked with attittude."The only thing I'm scared of is-" She cut herself off abruptly not wanting to remember those horrible memories of what seemed like so long ago."Nothing. I'm not scared of anything or anyone." Her tone then changed from humorous to deadly serious and Itachi took note of this but figured he'd ask her about it later.

"Well we're going to need to work on that."

"Anyways... About my offer. You will always be welcome to my room babe." Hidan winked and Itachi looked angry once more.

"Right."...

Spending about 45 minutes in the kitchen Itachi fixed Temari some slightly edible food and after they ate Itachi took her back to his room. Once she closed the door behind her Temari turned around to find Itachi standing there staring at her with lust filled eyes. Within moments she was backed up into the wall and was being kissed violently.

Itachi had moved from her lips to her neck. ".. Ple-Please stop." He never listened."I... I can't do this." Then she pushed away slightly,he was still pretty close to her but they weren't touching.

Getting frustrated Itachi decided now was the time that he told her how he felt."Do you know how much you drive me crazy?" He snapped.

Her eyes widened at his sudden tone."Everytime it feels as though you are going to open up to me and give in to your want you pull away! And I can't see that you want me too" He looked at the ground."Do you know how much it hurts me Temari? It feels as though my heart is just a play thing to you. I know.. That you have strong feelings for Sasuke and I know what his feelings are towards you... I need to know... Do you at least feel something for me? Or am I just hurting myself more having you here?... I can barely hold back anymore.. Pretty soon.. I'm afraid I'll be driven to a point where I can't stop.. And I end up hurting you again."

Temari fell silent and Itachi saddened as he took it the wrong way. Heartbroken he walked over to his bed and sat down."Very well... You may leave then.. For your happiness.. Not his.."

She never moved for the longest time... But when she did her actions surprised even herself... Not only did she not leave but Temari walked over to Itachi's bed sat down beside him and hugged him. Itachi was yet again caught off guard but then burried his face in the crook of her neck taking in her sweet intoxicating scent.

Temari took his face in her hand and turned his head so that they were looking at each other."I'm going to be honest with you." She took a deep breath and started."I really do have strong feelings for you. And I also harvest those feellings for Sasuke.. It hurts to see you two fighting over a reason as dumb as my love... Especially since you both probably have it already.. Though I'm sure that's not the only reason you guys want to kill each other.. I will stay. And I am sure that Sasuke will try to find me... And if he doesn't.. Well I'd be pretty sad but not for to long. When the time comes where I have to make a choice.. I don't know what I'm going to do.. I am not promising that you will be my choice but I'm giving you a chance and for as long as I can I will stay with you... And I am not staying becasue you're some kind of booty call... I could never do that to you... I do think I love you too I really do." Then Temari smiled and kissed him... _'It hurts me too. I don't want to leave.. But I don't want to stay.' _

Itachi still a little shocked but slowly started to kiss back... Then as it got pretty heated Temari pulled back and Itachi got annoyed yet again."And don't you ever. Try to keep people away from me again.. I hate it when people do that.. I am not an object that belongs to one person and one person only."

He rolled his eyes."Yes ma'am." She glared and he smirked.

"Do you know how much of a turn off that is?"

"Do you know how much of a turn on your glare is?"

"You just have look at me and you'll be turned on"

"Modest I see." Itachi smiled a smile that was all to familiar to her... Suddenly Temari felt horrible... How could she do this to Sasuke?.. He was probably worried sick about her and here she was about to sleep with his brother.

"Temari? Are you alright?" Itachi asked getting worried about the expression on her face.

"Huh?... Oh Yeah I'm fine".._'I'll just have to forget about him for a while. I don't want to hurt Itachi anymore than I already have.. What Sasuke doesn't know won't hurt him.. But it will hurt me.' _

As if reading her mind Itachi grabbed Temari and embraced her staying like for a while.."Thank you.. Temari" Then he kissed her cheek.

"One question though."

He looked at her and waited for her to continue."Do you mind... Waiting?"

Itachi rose his eyebrows as he was confused.."For what?"

"Oh my God.. For this" Temari gestured towards her body.

"Oh... Well don't you think I deserve. That." He too made a gesture towards her body and grinned.

"But I'm tired" She whined.

"As soon as we're done I'm sure you'll be so tired that you fall asleep instantly" He assured with the smirk still on his sexy face.

"You are a pervert"

"Only for you baby" They laughed for a while then Itachi said with a big heavy sigh."Yes.. I guess I can wait. For how long.. I'm not sure. But I am a guy you know."

"I know... And you're a really sweet guy" They kissed for a little bit then Temari pulled away thus earning an irritated groan from Itachi but he layed down anyway and held her close until they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

That day Sasuke didn't do anything. All he did was lie on his bed and think of what the hell he was going to do. He kept the door locked so no un wanted visitors could get in and interrupt him. Again bringing his arm up and reaching for his curse mark Sasuke pondered on whether or not he should go to _him._ It will be quite risky. But in the end being able to hold the one he loves again it would all be worth it. Then he thought back to around the time when he had first met Temari and what she had said to him about his curse mark.

_"So I'm stuck with you?" Temari asked as she seemed to be annoyed at the thought of having to spend time with him._

_"Ouch... I am truely hurt.. Becasue I care about what you think of think of me." Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_"Well you should... But if I have to put up with you I might as well make use with what I have." She said irritably._

_"You're a bitch you know that?" He asked Quite seriously only to have her grin._

_"So I've been told... But you're an ass and we're going to have to work on that."_

_He stared at her bewildered. Nobody talks to Sasuke like that. He was slightly pissed yet intrigued at the same time._

_"So... How about a spar? I won't beat you to badly" _

_"You won't beat me at all" He added._

_"Winner has to do something the other person says. and I mean HAS to." She grinned._

_He thought for moment. "Fine. But I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl."_

_"I don't need you to go easy on me.."_

_They fought for about an hour straight._

_Neither one getting anywhere for the longest time and they reached the point in which they thought that the fight would never end. But then something happened. Temari was running backwards as Sasuke was going in for a frontal attack and she misstepped. Tripping over a small indent in the ground sending her crashing to the ground at full speed catching both ninja off guard. Sasuke fell over too as he tripped over Temari and they both landed with an oomph._

_As he lay on top of her to tired to get up he realized something."I win."_

_"Bastard."_

_They stayed like that for a while not caring about how awkward the situation would have been had been anyone else but only wanting to regain their strength. That's when she noticed something._

_"What's that?" Temari asked with her head in the crook of his neck and his in hers._

_Eyes growing huge Sasuke feared what was to happen next and decided to play dumb. "What's what?"_

_"That" She freed her arm from somewhere underneath him and poked his curse mark._

_As a reaction he quickly pushed himself off of her leaving Temari to get hit by a sudden cold breeze and shiver. She had yet to get used to the weather difference between the villages._

_"That's nothing." He said a little to quickly trying not to look at her._

_"Oh please. Don't be a baby and just tell me."_

_After what seemed like an eternity to Temari she was about to get up and just leave him there but he spoke."You have to promise not to tell anyone."_

_Temari was speechless. The Sasuke Uchiha was about to tell her something that most likely only a handful of people knew about. Finally being knocked out of her transe she replied."Okay."_

_"Well. During the second test of the Chuunin exams My team and I ran into some trouble."_

_"Didn't we all?"_

_"Seriously? Just let me finish my story or I'll forget about telling you." He looked at her and she raised her hands defensively._

_"Sorry Princess continue."_

_"Anyways. It wasn't just another competitor but it was Orochimaru." He stared off into space remembering it like it were yesterday. "Well he was after me. Nearly succeeded too. We fought for as long as I could handle which was nothing compared to what he could do." Sasuke's hands were clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white and Temari could only stare in amazement."Well in the end he won and he bit me. At first I thought it was weird don't get me wrong it was but then I felt a huge amount of pain coursing throughout my body. It didn't last to long but when it finally stopped I felt more. Alive more. Powerful. In battle my strength didn't increase until I fought one of the sound ninja."_

_He looked back to it. "I had no idea what came over me. But the curse mark. This" He pointed to it."Gave me an exreme amount of power. So powerful I scared even myself. I went berserk. On a short killing rampage. I broke the guy's arms like they were twigs and I laughed about it... But Orochimaru.. He had told me that that was only taste of what could become of me and my strength.. Then I would finally be able to get my revenge and kill Itachi." Sasuke was silent for the longest time until Temari broke the silence._

_"But why? Would it not benefit Him more than it would benefit you if you went to Orochimaru?" She looked into his eyes and it was than that Sasuke felt his first ping of electricity in Temari's presence."If you ask me I'd be disappointed in you if you chose to go. I mean risking your life and abandoning your duties to your village. For what? More power? That's what training is for Sasuke. I'm sure you could get as strong as you want without having to go."_

_"You... You called me by my name." That night he hadn't known what made him say what he said after she gave him her opinion. _

_She looked confused for a bit then smiled."Don't get used to it Uchiha."_

_He smiled in spight of himself."Wow... I've never told anyone the entire story before." Than he locked gazes with her holding it for a while."Feel special."_

_They laughed."But seriously. Don't it unless you feel that you really have to.. And if you be an idiot and go than don't tell anybody that I said that... Plus I wouldn't want to go back to having Shikamaru as my guide. He doesn't do anything." They laughed yet again and then left to get Temari to her hotel and Sasuke went home. and as he lie awake in his bed. Smiling as he thought about her leaving him wanting to be in her presence once more... Than he thought If he didn't go he had thought it would be for her. Even if it was just the start of their friendship or even relationship. But he hadn't known that it was because of her that he was thinking of going to him. Because he would do anything to have his senses filled with her. To hold her, have the sweet aroma that she had, to look into her eyes, to feel her soft lips on his to hear her soft voice encouraging him to do what he please with her._

Sasuke lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Crying. Thinking for sure that this girl who was obnoxious and had the ego bigger than his own would bring the end of his life. For if he didn't have her. What was he to live for? Itachi's death was nothing compared to what he felt for Temari. Not knowing what the future held for him he cried himself to sleep. Not even caring if he looked weak or not. But only thinking about her. Temari of the Sand.


	8. The Challenge

Chapter 8 Just not into it

Temari awoke with her arms wrapped around a man with raven hair and strong arms she smiled kissing his neck waking him up just a little bit."Mm. Good morning Sasuke."

Itachi stiffened as he turned to face her. Temari's face instantly paling as he gave her a mad yet hurt expression. Without another word Itachi left the room slamming the door as he did so leaving a confused and slightly angered. _Who was he to get mad at her? The asshole was the one who kidnapped her thinking that she loved him to death having only met a few times. It's not like they've been secret lovers for years now! Do all Uchihas have to be so damn confusing?_

She had decided to wait there not having the energy to get up and do something to occupy herself until Itachi calmed down. Though she didn't quite know if she cared or not just yet. But if it had been Sasuke she would have went to go look for him and apologize. Saddening as she thought of him hoping he hadn't just forgotten about her and moved on with his life.

Itachi layed there in the living room staring at the ceiling contemplating on what just happened. Had he over reacted? Maybe. He was not Sasuke who would go on a rampage if it had been him in that situation. Itachi was always the more reasonable one. Smiling as he remembered his childhood memories with his baby brother. Oh how he wished his family wasn't so blinded by power. He just wanted it all to end as soon as possible. Before he got to attached. Because he knew that the feelings Temari held for him were just mutual even if she didn't. He saw it in her eyes. But he was unaware of how strongly he felt now.

Sasuke was an emotional wreck for the past couple of days doing just about nothing. He would go to training ignore everyone and go home. Until he made up his mind thinking back on one more memory he had had with Temari. It was rather amusing.. and arousing. When he first started reacting to his feelings.

_Team 7 was walking through the streets of Sunagakure as Sasuke had a mission and decided to take a detour trying to convince his team that they should stay here telling them he saw warnings that a storm would hit them as they travelled. It took a while but he finally convinced them and they got to the gates stating their reason for being there and getting approval from the guard. Sasuke having remembered Temari's favorite restraunt conveniently strode past it and said he was hungry hoping to see her there._

_"We should stop to eat. I'm starved." He said in a monotone voice giving no indication of his lies._

_"Yeah me too! We should stop here and eat Kakashi sensei!" Naruto piped up._

_Kakshi thought for a moment than answered. "Very well." and stared at Sasuke weirdly causing the Uchiha to look away from the awkwardness and Sakura agreed like the annoying fan girl she was._

_Sauke's heart was pounding seeing three familiar heads as they neared the booth they were going to sit at which was to his luck going to be in front of theirs._

_"Gaara-san! Kankuro-san! Temari-san! What a pleasant surprise!" Naruto yelled screaming in Sasuke's ear._

_Gaara beamed only going noticed by Temari and Kankuro who in turn looked at each other and smiled."Hello Naruto"_

_"Not so loud dobe." Sauke said._

_Temari looked over as well."Hello ." She looked at Sasuke grinning."Uchiha" Sakura glared having her name not being mentioned and thinking that Temari was trying to steal Sasuke away from her._

_"What brings you guys here?" Kankuro asked looking at Kakashi._

_"We're on a mission and decided to stop here for the night." He answered._

_"You should've informed us. We could have gotten rooms ready for you." Gaara said looking at Naruto. "I'll get someone to do that right away once we get back."_

_"Oh no! We don't want to be a bother!" Naruto exclaimed._

_"We insist. Come to the Kazekage estate once you're finished up here." Temari finished still looking at Sasuke who was in turn looking at her not noticing Sakura looking back and forth between them._

_"But it's really o-"_

_"Don't be silly. It's not a bother at all. Besides, where were you planning on going?." Temari interrupted looking at Kakashi now._

_Kakashi opened his mouth than closed it having no answer."Very well. If it's not to big a problem we will be there once we're done." He smiled under his mask._

_After the three Sand Shinobi payed and left Sasuke sat down imprinting another picture of Temari in his brain not knowing why but having a strange and foreign feeling in his stomach._

_It would seem that everyone but Sasuke ate even though he was the one to suggest that they eat. Thus earning him suspicious glances from all his team mates._

_Arriving at the Kazekage Estate Team 7 was whisked away by servants and put into seperate rooms and briefly told where the bathroom was. Sasuke was left in his room not know what to do so he wondered where Temari's room was and if it was close to his. He hoped so... 'Dammit! He should not be thinking of her! If it was not like him to be attached to someone!' After mentally abusing himself Sasuke needed the washroom and struggled to remember which of the many doors it was._

_Finally picking one Sasuke walked over to it not sure whether he should open it or not. He opened it after a short while and was surprise to see a half naked Temari dancing around to a song that made Sasue want to do very innapropriate things. _

_"I wanna be bad. You make bad look so good. I've got things on my mind. I never thought I would. I, I wanna be bad. You make bad feel so good. I'm losing all my cool. I'm about to break the rules. I, I wanna be bad." She sang._

_There she was dancing in her red undergarments with her hair damp and not in it's usual style. And Sasuke couldn't look away. 'What is she going to say? Oh My Gosh! What is she going to DO?' He was panicking on the inside and frozen to the floor._

_"I wanna be bad with you baby. I, I, I, I. I wanna be bad with you ba-" She turned around dancing on the pole of her bed and stiffened seeing Sasuke open mouthed and staring at her._

_"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?" She was freaking out and jumped into her bed covering herself with her blanket and turning off her stereo. "What are you doing in my room?"_

_He was silent for a moment than regained some of his courage and speech."I. I.. I w-was looking for the b-b-bathroom." They both blushed."I. I.m sorry."_

_She was silent than grinned as blood was starting to drip from his nose."So I take it you enjoyed that?"_

_He glared at her with his lips slightly curving up."I've seen better."_

_She gaped."Yeah right! There is nothing sexier than me! Especially in red! Besides. If that gave you a nosebleed just imagine what else I can do to you."_

_His eyes widened than he smirked."You would be to scared to do anything."_

_That got her mad and hesitantly not wanting to lose she got up with her black silk robe which somehow she managed to get on while hiding herself from the intruder and made her way over to him with it opened hiding nothing but her back._

_Sasuke still smirking thinking she would give up soon stood there pretending not to be phazed was unaware that he would be met with yet another surprise. _

_She got over to him and pressed her body against his while sliding her hands down his body stopping just before his waist line than whispering huskily in his ear."Told you so."_

_Sasuke's breath hitched as he realized just what she could to him and tried hard to stop the reaction and barely be able to fight back before whispering."Not quite."_

_Temari frowned than moving her hands that were not going un-noticed by him and grabbed his and placed them on her breasts and slipped her thigh in between his legs pressing up ever so slightly."How about now?"_

_"Mmm. Almost." He almost growled._

_Getting frustrated Temari turned him around and threw him roughly onto her bed. She made her way over to where he was and got on top of him sliding her hands under his shirt feeling his muscles as she made her way back down she evaded his crotch area and felt her way onto his thighs all the while watching his reaction._

_Sasuke shut his eyes letting out a groan. Temari took off the robe and one of her straps slipped down her shoulder and she leaned down to lightly kiss his neck._

_Having just about enough Sasuke flipped their positions not being able to take it anymore he kissed her hungrily with his hands on either side of her face. Onc he pulled away he look at her surprised face and moved to her neck. Losing all control Temari expertly took off his shrt admiring his nearly perfect body. Just as Temari was undoing Sasuke's pants and he was trying to unclasp her bra they both took in what was happening and widened their eyes pulling apart._

_"I'm sorry. I took things to far." She blurted out._

_"I'm the one who carried on."_

_He was still staring at her body longingly and she realized what he was looking at."If we're going to be smart I suppose I should cover up." She said sheepishly._

_He blushed barely noticable."Probably. Unless you want me on top of you again." She put her robe back on._

_"Who said you would be on top?" She challenged._

_"Well. I was just on top." He smirked._

_"Doesn't mean you would be next time."_

_"Next time?" His eyebrow quirked._

_"I-if there would ever be a next time. Not saying there would be."_

_He backed her up against the wall his breath on her neck."How about a now time?"_

_"Mmm. We... We can't... N-not... S-sm-smart." She said as he kissed her neck._

_He stopped."You're right... Sorry." He backed up. "I should probably go to sleep."_

_"Probably."_

_"Okay... Well uh.. Good night." And he left._

_As he lay down he thought about wht had just happened and than..."I still didn't go to the bathroom."_

Laying in his bed he thought for the final time that he was ready to do what he should have done a long time ago. He shot up getting a bag and filling it with food and weapons and water and clothes he stealthily snuck out of the village without being noticed and made his way to God knows where.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry it took soooooo long.. But chapter nine is finally done! :) again sorry for the long wait

* * *

Sasuke had his pack of supplies slumped over his shoulder. He was outside of the border but was hesitant on actually leaving. He felt the need to leave was far greater than the need to stay.. But that didn't mean it wasn't there. By leaving not only would he be betraying his village but he would be betraying some of the few people he trusted and actually cared about. Naruto, who was his best friend and his brother, and Kakashi-sensei who always seemed to be there for him, whether he liked it or not.. Kakashi was the closest thing to a father he had ever had. Even his real father didn't make him feel as cared for as Kakashi did.

But then there was Temari. He had to do this. He would go to the ends of the earth for her. He would fight off the most powerful shinobi in the Ninja World if he could be reunited with her, his one, true love.. But the only reason he had to.. Was because of _him_. Itachi always had to take what Sasuke cared most for away from him. His mother, their family, and now Temari.. Itachi didn't love her.. Temari was confused, not thinking straight, that's the only reason she hesitated when Itachi said he loved her. Itachi isn't capable of love. He is nothing but a cold hearted, self centered asshole who lived to make Sasuke's life miserable.

And that's why he had to go.

He wouldn't stand for it this time. He would once and for all defeat his brother.

Glancing one last time at what he was leaving behind Sasuke turned around to be caught by surprise. There he was, standing there reading his book, with an adgitated Anko at his side.

"Kakashi-Sensei? Wh-" He was cut off.

"I know what you're doing Sasuke." Kakashi got straight to the point and Anko stood there waiting to jump in, keeping guard in case he tried to run.

"Don't try and stop me I have to-"

"We aren't here to stop you Sasuke." Kakashi interjected cutting Sasuke off again.

"Will you let me speak! Quit interrupting me in the middle of my sent-"

"It's more like two thirds of your sentences when I cut you off." He added eye still glued to his book.

Sasuke let out an annoyed groan."Whatever. What do want if not to stop me?" He was nearly yelling by now.

Kakashi now getting serious put his book away and looked Sasuke in the eyes. Noting that Sasuke was pissed he chose to be careful with his wording.. and timing from now on.'_Guess I made him to mad.. Oops._'..

"We're not here to stop you.. I came to tell you even if nobody else understands your reasoning for leaving the village, I understand. and I brought Anko along so you could hear what it is that you're getting yourself into."

Sasuke noticably calmed down and looked back and forth between the two of them. Analyzing their features approving of his sensei's answer he nodded signalling for him to carry on.

"And well. I'm guessing you're leaving to go to Orochimaru and get stronger so you can defeat your brother and get Temari-san back am I correct?"

Surprised at how Kakashi had hit it dead on he slowly and carefully answered."... Yeah.."

"Well I came here to tell you that even though most if not all the villagers will see you as a traitor after you are reported a runaway and no better than your brother I will always be here waiting for your return and ready to welcome you back." Sasuke was left speachless. "I'm telling you this Sasuke because no matter what happens I will be here for you and I understand why you feel that you have to go, because... Because you and Naruto are two of the most important people in my life. Not only do I see you as just students. But I look at you as if you two were my sons. As well as the fact that I too have someone that I would do anything for." At this statement Anko had a light blush but it went unnoticed in the dark light of the moon making it difficult to see details such as that.

"Oh... Well thanks. I... I... I see you.. as a father type. figure as well." Sasuke was sheepishly looking at the ground.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask once again silently thanking Temari for opening up Sasuke's strongly guarded broken heart even just a crack.

Feeling it the right time to speak Anko looked from the two males and began."If you two ladies are done I want to tell you just how dangerous Orochimaru is.. Not to get you to stay. By all means do what you like... but don't tell anyone I said that." Sasuke looked up eyes filled with pain, those words all to familiar, as he glanced at the grinning Anko.

"Go on." He managed to get out as he looked at her.

"Well.. I'm guessing he already seduced you with your thirst for power?" He nodded for her to carry on."He will keep to his word and you will be trained and taught how to control your curse mark."

"Is that it? What's so dangerous about that?"

"He will do this. But not without a price.. Do not. Under any circumstances let him have complete control over you.. To him all you are is another body to take in hopes that he will be immortal."

Sasuke nodded."Is that all?"

She shook her head."No. I have this for you." She pulled out a scroll and handed it to Sasuke who looked at it with curiosity in his eyes."Look at it. Learn it.. It will be useful on your journey."

"Hai. What will you tell Tsunade?" Sasuke asked as he tucked the scroll away.

"Nothing.. We will simply wait until you are recognized to be missing." Kakashi answered.

"Arigato Kakash-" Sasuke with gritted teeth was cut off once again.

"Please... This will come off a bit.. odd... but just in case.. Will you? I mean.. Call me dad at least once before you go... Just in case?" Kakashi asked while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke blushed."Uhh.. okay.. Arigato.. Dad." It didn't feel as awkward as the concept of actually calling him dad.. It felt.. good.. Sasuke smiled and repeated."Dad"

Kakashi as well smiled."Now go. Becareful.. Return Temari-san safely. As well as yourself." and he waved as Sasuke disappeared into the night.

"You're getting soft old man." Anko smirked.

"Not really." Kakashi looked at her and with a blink of her eye Anko was pinned against a tree smirking all the more.

Without wasting another second Kakashi dove in and claimed her lips with bruising force. After pulling apart they stayed there, staring at each other.

"Let's go home." She finally said. He nodded and backed up waiting for her to take the lead.

* * *

_'It's been hours and Itachi STILL hasn't cooled down.. I mean it wasn't that big of a deal was it?' _Temari groaned while getting up."Fine. Have it your way." She got up off the bed and headed to what she hoped was the living room.

As she turned the next corner cautiously not knowing what this place had in store for her she was careful as to not go to fast... But apparently not cautious enough.

For when she turned she collided with whoever was planning on going the opposite way she had. "Watch it pal."

"I do believe it was your fault." She heard a calm cool voice retort.

Looking up she was met with cold light brown eyes staring down at her.. They weren't narrowed which was what weirded her out most.. They were pretty wide, making him look.. almost maniacal..."Akasuna No Sasori."

"Yes.. Now if you please. I do not wish to waste my time here."

Sasori tried to get by her but she stepped in his way causing him to look at her like he was going to murder her.

"I suggest you move." He said, still calm.

"Do you know where Itachi is?"

"No. And I don't care. Now move."

"You didn't see him go anywhere?"

"No.. Move"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Move"

"How old are you?"

"Old enough. Move or I will move you myself."

"How old is 'old enough'?" But just after she finished askering her final question she succeeded in finding entertainment. For Sasori had had enough and slumped her over his shoulder and proceeded to his room.

"Hey asshole put me down!" Temari screamed as she was hitting his back.

Sasori remained quiet and kept walking."I said put me down!"

Sasori had made several turns and carried her for about 5 minutes taking her God knew where when finally he stopped and put her down.

"Try finding your way back now."

Temari glared intenseley at him but it had little to no effect on him."You know I could just follow you to wherever you're going."

Sasori smirked."Not quite." and just like she was left all alone once he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shit! That bastard!" She looked around trying to take in her surroundings and see if they were at all familiar... It was no use. She was lost."... Damn."


	10. Beginning of a bad time

Chapter 10

Sorry this took sooo long... and it's pretty short D: I had writers block for like ever! It was awful.. but for those of you who care Chapter 10 is now finished! Bahaha! :{D All thanks to Wolf Master Uchiha

...On with the story!

* * *

"Try finding your way back now."

Temari glared intenseley at him but it had little to no effect on him."You know I could just follow you to wherever you're going."

Sasori smirked."Not quite." and just like she was left all alone once he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shit! That bastard!" She looked around trying to take in her surroundings and see if they were at all familiar... It was no use. She was lost."... Damn."

Temari wandered aimlessly around the hide out."This place seems to be never ending." She said in half amazement and half annoyance.."Damn criminals and their confusing hide outs."

It felt like hours until she finally felt like she was getting somewhere... But it was too late. She was pissed, and needed something to take out her anger on.. "Uggh!" and she punched the wall as hard as she could successfully smashing most of it."Wow"

Temari glanced out the window and was surprised to see sunlight, and trees. How beautiful a place it was... Too bad she was stuck in this shit hole.

"Wait." She smiled mischeviously."Nobody will notice. They are so stupid." and with that she climbed out the hole she had made in the wall and made her way to some place far from here.

She ran for a while until she felt a safe distance away and began to walk. She walked until mid evening, coming to a path she scoped the place out trying to see if her surroundings were familiar..

_'uuh. Tree, Tree, stump, tree, tree, bush, desert! Aha!' _

"Shit." Temari was standing there looking straight ahead and just as she was just about to start running again she felt a pressence behind her.

"Just how far did you really think you would get?" Itachi asked.

"I figured it was worth a try." She answered turning around and smiling guiltily.

"Should I tie you up or will you be a good little girl and go willingly?"

"What makes you think I'm going back there?" She asked getting serious now.

"I made me think that.. Don't forget I love you Temari." Her heart clenched as she heard the slight malice and restrain in his voice.

"You're the one who got all pissed off and left me in that room. I'm not, going back there." Her teeth were clenched and her eyes were starting to water. _'Dammit! What the hell is with Uchihas and having a special ability to make me cry?'_

"You're the one who called me Sasuke. I had a right to be mad."

"Fuck you. If you don't remember I didn't come here willingly!"

Temari was able to say no more. Just after she said what was being kept inside Itachi had skillfully knocked her out and carried her back to the hide out. _'How am I supposed to tell her now? She won't even listen to me.'_

Sasuke was now far from Konoha and was resting at a camp he set up staring at the night sky thinking hopefully, that Temari was watching the same sky. What he didn't know was that said kunoichi was not to far away from his location at the time of his pondering.

"Fuck" He curled up in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes though unable to fall asleep just yet.

Temari woke up once again in Itachi's room with him sitting on the opposite side of the room just watching her."Morning sunshine."

"Go to hell" she grumbled, he smirked.

"I made you breakfast" Itachi said pushing a plate with eggs and toast on it.

"Did you poison it?" She asked analyzing it carefully.

"Not a morning person are you?" He asked wanting her to eat so he can get to his point.

"Hn" Temari cautiously put the food in her mouth and was surprised to find out that it actually wasn't half bad... Or poisoned.

"So uh." Itachi searched for an easy way to word his next few sentences."When I introduced you to the rest of the organization you made quite the scene when you were talking about how you weren't scared of anything.. Mind telling me what that was about?"

"Why do you care?" Temari was eyeing him suspiciously.

He sighed."How many times must I tell you that I love you?"

"Until you actually mean it." She wasn't thinking before she spoke and before she knew it, Temari was pushed oon to the bed and her plate went toppling to the ground.. Itachi had pinned her to the bed.

"I do mean it." Chills went down her spine as he breathed and planted soft butterfly kisses along her neck.

"L-liar"

His grip on her wrists tightened and Temari stuggled a little bit wanting to get out of the situation."You're just scared that you might love me back too." She felt him smiling on her neck and instantly hated how easily they made her stutter.

"I... I... Lov.." Itachi sucked on her neck in anticipation as he waited for her to finish her sentence."lo-v..." Her senses came back to her. '_I had only just met this guy not two weeks ago. What the hell am I saying?'_..."Stop.. Please."

Itachi complied and backed away looking hurt but remained on the bed.. It was his after all."Very well."

They slept facing different directions and weren't really sleeping but thinking of what they were going to do about their current situation.

"Temari?" Itachi asked wondering if she was awake.

"... Yeah?" She replied cautiosly.

"I'm going to be gone for a while in a few days. You see I have a mission.. Well we all do." Itachi was thinking of how to tell her what they had to do.

"And?" Temari wasn't quite getting the importance of the information.

"And.. Well.. The organization is.. uh... We have to find the vessels of all the jinchuriki out there and extract the demons within them."

Her eyes widened."Ex-extract?.. What will happen after that?"

"The hosts... They die.. I just wanted you to know." She stiffened and he wasn't sure how this affected him. whether or not he cared fully.

Just barely above a whisper she said his name.."Gaara."

"I'm not assigned to him."

"When do you guys leave?"

".. In a few days.. I told you this." There's a limit he had for acting nice before his darker side showed.. and his limit was reached with more ease when Itachi didn't get what he wanted.

"Are you actually going to? You would do that?" She was hurt.

"It's not like I have a choice Temari.. It's a mission." He was getting deffensive.

"But still.. You knew about my brother I presume?"

"Yeah.. So?"

"So?.. And you're still going to go on this mission?"

"I told you.. I'm not assigned to Shukaku.. I have Kyuubi."

"Oh so your going to kill Naruto now? Unbelievable."

"Temari it's a mision." He was getting frustrated now.

She ignored most of what he said."Oh right.. You're a heartless criminal.. You don't mind getting blood on your hands. Hell.. You killed your own family.. Leaving Sasuke there to suffer.. and you even made him watch"

Itachi was silent.

"Yeah.. He told me everything."

"That's different.. You don't even know what the hell you're talking about."

"Oh.. Okay it's different.. That makes it all better."

"Just get to bed."

"No.. I am not going to let you kill my family like you killed yours.. You're probably not even capable of feeling or giving affection."

"I suggest you stop talking.. For your safety." Itachi was clenching his fists.

Not caring about what he was saying Temari went on."Or what? Are you going to kill me too? You don't love me. I can see it... and you know what?... I don't love you either." How he carelessly told her about how his organization was going to kill one of the only two family members she had left sent her overboard.. She didn't care what she felt anymore.. She was pissed.

Itachi had had it.. He lost his patience and lifted Temari up holding her by her neck and slammed her against the wall.."Shut up!" She cringed. "You annoying bitch! My family matters are none of your damn business!" His sharingan was activated turning a majority of his eyes red as he glared at her.

Temari was losing conciousness but didn't try to fight back."Fuck.. You" She gasped before passing out.. again.

Itachi held her there for a while longer letting out his anger until he dropped her limp body on to the floor.. Laying back down he deactivated his sharingan and closed his eyes still calming down.

_'Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke.." He heard her from every direction whispering his name sweetly.'Sasuke.' Her face appeared, smiling beautifully. She got on top of him placing her hands on his chest. She leaned down, her lips softly on his.'Sasuke' Slowly she kissed her way down his suddenly bare torso, he watched her, noting she was shirtless as well. Showing her perfect in every way body and red lacy bra. Just about to go further down she looked up at him smiling again.. Then without warning it showed a gruesome scene before him. Itachi was holding Temari up from her neck and blood oozed from her arms, legs, stomach, and the side of her face.. She was covered in it and Itachi had some on his hands, but it was hers. Itachi had her at eye level and was watching her squirm and attempt to get away._

_She looked at Sasuke pleadingly, screaming for help with her eyes. Sasuke was panicking. Itachi twirled a kunai in his free hand and looked in Sasuke's direction smirking. Then he looked back at Temari and smashed his lips on to hers pulling her body towards him. Still kissing her Itachi quickly drove the kunai into her stomach, Temari's eyes shut tightly and one single tear rolled down her cheek, and he dropped her to the ground. Itachi looked at Sasuke ,smiled, and began laughing maniacally with some of her blood on his mouth and vanished._

_On her knees, she violently coughed up blood and left a small trail of it running down the side of her mouth. Sasuke ran towards her, got down and carefully began to lay her on his lap with one hand behind her head and the other supporting her back. Tears started to stream down his face."Temari. Hang in there. Please.. I love you."_

_Weakly, she lifted her blood covered hand ,cupped his face, and smiled sadly. "I Love. You... Sa-su.. Sa-suke." With her last words her eyes shut permamently, her hand fell from his face to the ground, and her body lay limp and lifeless in his trembling arms._

"Temari! No!" He sat ubruptly sweat dripping down his face... It was so vivid.. So realistic.. And it was _him.. He_ took her from him. He layed back down again staring into the sky wondering where she was and if he really had to go through with his plan and go to Orochimaru... The nightmare coming back to his mind he closed his eyes trying to block it out."I will get you back Temari.. I promise."

Temari woke up on the floor with a blanket over top of her. She felt her neck remembering Itachi's blow up.. Pushing that aside she stared at the ceiling thinking only about Sasuke.. His warm touch, his cool guy attittude, his adorable laugh... The feel of his arms wrapped around her.. His lips on hers.. and his smile. His eyes.. She sighed "Sasuke" She whispered to herself and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep.


	11. Feeling Rebellious

Chapter 11

FINALLY! This one took sooo long it's not even funny.. It's pretty short . and might be a bit sloppy. Hopefully next chapters will be better though.. I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the long wait :) *cough* WMU *cough* Happy now? :P

I woke up at like 2:30 in the morning and didn't stop working on this until now... Which I think is pretty sad taking into consideration the length of this chapter... Feel special

* * *

_"Where are we going?" Temari asked as she held onto his hand so she knew where she was going. _

_"You'll see" Sasuke glanced back with a small smile on his face._

_"I think. You want me to trip why you put this blind fold on." She frowned as her foot snagged on a tree root sticking out of the ground causing her to stumble a bit._

_He chuckled lightly."I thought you were jounin."_

_Temari paused with a lack of words."Well... Shut up.. Seriously though, why do I need the blind fold?"_

_"You'll see."_

_She groaned. "Can't you just tel-_

_Without warning and with a smirk on his face Sasuke scooped his- er- the kunoichi up into his arms and ran at full speed straight ahead of them._

_Temari gasped at the sudden change of pace."What the hell Sasuke! What are you dooiiiing!" Without another moment's wait she ripped of the blind fold only find that they were falling off a two or three story high c!iff , hurddling towards water. She took a quick glance towards her captor and wanted to punch the smirk off his face._

_As he let go of her she closed her eyes at the feeling of butterflies in her stomach that made her want to scream.. There was another feeling as well. The strange wanting to be back in his arms to have his face only inches from her own.. That could never happen though. For the feeling was only one-sided, they were just friends... Or so she thought... Then she heard his laughing. The contagiousness of his laugh and smile almost aggrivated her. She still found herself with a small smile as well though... Maybe there is a chance. If she tried hard enough. It would be worth it._

_Her expression changed quickly as they hit the water and she went under. Boy was he going to get it, she thought as she swam up to the surface of the water. Gasping for air as she reached her destination. Even though the sting of landing in the water from that height stayed for a while she pushed it aside and looked around for Sasuke who had not imerged from the water."That's not funny Sasuke! I'm not going to fall for it!"_

_Still nothing. No sign of him whatsoever."Dammit Uchiha! Show yourself so I can kick your ass!" Her expression changed after a minute or two. From annoyed to worried."Sasuke? Sasuke! This isn't funny!"_

_Her heart dropped when she noticed 10 feet away a familiar figure floating face down in the water. Temari swam as fast as she could over to him, hoping to God that he was alright. Well, as alright as you can get in his situation.. She reached his spot flipped him over, grabbed onto him, and swam to shore._

_She lay him on her lap and placed her hand on the side of his face as she lowered her head to his and checked if he was breathing.. He wasn't."Sasuke. Sasuke come on. Wake up. Cut it out now." _

_A tear rolled down her face as nothing happened. She was about to give him mouth to mouth when his eyes shot open and he spat a mouth full of water in her face and began laughing._

_"You asshole! What the hell is your problem? I thought you were actually hurt! Don't you ever doing something that stupid again or I swear I will kill you!" _

_This caused him to laugh even more. Temari went quiet and Sasuke didn't notice until he had stopped laughing and looked at her. She was glaring daggers at him. He was confused for a bit._

_"Okay look. I'm sorry. It was a terrible thing to do. Will you calm down now?" Though it was hard for him to actually apologize to someone and try to calm them down as apposed to provoking them further. He hated the way she was looking at him. It was full of anger, disappointment, and.. Hurt.'Had I gone too far?... Obviously'_

_She shook her head and rose, turning around and walking away. Mumbling to herself how stupid Uchiha's are. "Hey. Temari! Don't be like this! It was just a joke!"_

_He got up after her and tried to catch up, which wasn't that hard. She was already making her way through the forest. Moving branches out of her way angrily or snapping them with Sasuke tailing behind her._

_"Come on Temari. It wasn't that big of a deal. Stop overreacting." He made a grab for her wrist but she pushed him away. Finally getting tired of it, Sasuke grabbed hold of her shoulder and turned her around. She wouldn't meet his eyes. Deciding instead to glare in a different direction."Hey. Look. It was just a joke. I'm sorry"_

_'Let go of me." Her voice was cold. Sasuke kept his grip._

_"No. You're not listening to me."_

_"I said. Let go of me." Temari tried to push him away but he could her arms and pulled her closer to him and held her there until she stopped squirming. Finally giving up she gave in."What do you want?"_

_"I'm... I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that." _

_At the sound of his voice, with it being so.. Sincere. Her expression softened so that it was only hurt."Do you know how stupid that made me feel? I thought something actually happened to you... Why do you have to be so. So obllivious. About how" She was going to tell him at that moment, how she felt. Was going to pour her heart out to him and hope he would still be holding her afterwards."How. I.. I" Her hold on confidence slipped and she stopped._

_He heard it in her voice. The pain that she was trying to mask. Though he didn't know why she took it so seriously. He closed his eyes and held her closer. "Sorry."_

_After a few moments of silence they started feeling a little awkward. Sasuke didn't know if he should let go, or if he should wait for Temari to let go first and vice versa._

_Clearing her throat Temari was the first to pull, regretting it as soon as she did."But seriously. Do that again and you'll be sorry."_

_"I am sorry." Temari's smile faded as she looked into his eyes trying to figure him out. They were stuck in a transe. A world where only each other existed. Everything else was a blur.. Thinking back on it Temari would think that she should have just confessed, or maybe she shouldn't have overreacted. While Sasuke would beat himself up over not even noticing what she was trying to say._

_"We should probably get back. Kankuro is going to murder someone if I stay out any longer with you, heh." She forced a smile._

_"Yeah. We should"_

_The walk back was silent, and slightly awkward. As soon as they left each other's presence, their protective shields seemed to activate. As it did everytime. Even without being noticed._

Temari woke to up to a feeling of sorrow, longing.. and anger. She looked around the room and found that she was still on the floor.. and that Itachi was still asleep.. A mischevious smile crept onto her face and her eyes got a dangerous glint in them. This was it. This was her chance. Her chance to escape. To get back to the ones she loves. Quietly and quickly getting up she made her way to the door and opened it just wide enough for her to step out.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." Itachi was sitting on the edge of his bed looking sleepily at her.

"Well it's too late for me not to think about it."

"Close the door and get back in the room."

"Or.. You, Dearest Itachi. Can go fuck yourself. How does that sound?"

"Doesn't sound very pleasant. Get back in the room. Before I make you."

The glint in Temari's eye never left. It increased everytime he told her what to do.. So instead. She made a mad dash for anywhere. Running out of the room and into the hallway she turned left. Running straight. She dared not to look behind her. Taking a right, for a second time since she's been here. Temari bumped into a figure and fell to the ground. She looked up and it was Hidan this time.

"What the! Watch where you're fucking going!" He glared down at her, but his expression changed to an arrogant one that she couldn't help but think was kind of.. Attractive.

Temari rolled her eyes and got up. She was about to run again when someone grabbed her by the wrist.'_Don't be him. Don't be him. Don't be him' _She looked back."Shit. I was so close this time."

"Not really." Itachi said calmly.

"Well. May as well go down swinging" Temari tore her wrist from his grip and gave Itachi a mean right hook to the face making him stagger backwards a bit.

Temari looked at Hidan and grinned as his expression was of utter confusion. Temari quickly grabbed the back of hidan's head and kissed him, with everything she had at the moment. She pulled away only to have both men standing still. Hidan smiling, and Itachi glaring.

"Woah." Hidan stared at Temari with a goofy grin on his face and she had the same look, only she was looking at Itachi.

"Come on Uchiha. Give me your best shot."

Itachi spat blood on the floor and rubbed the side of his face that was starting to bruise. "I'll give you two choices. A, you go back to the room without a fight, and a minimum amount of injuries. Or B, you're going to need a medic."

"I said.. Give me. Your best. Shot."

"Fine."

... "I'm just gonna leave." Hidan scratched his head awkwardly.

* * *

Well.. Not the best. But not the worst... I have no idea where any of it came from. Sorta just flowed through my fingers xD


End file.
